The Place Where Dreams Come True
by lisaelaine1996
Summary: There are infinite worlds, ours is only one. Roya is an OC from our world who is depressed and wishes to be taken to a place where she won't be lonely. Her wish is granted and she finds acceptance in another world she never knew existed. However, the journey is by no means simple; mysteries and unexpected visitors also await her in this world.
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness

**This is a crossover fanfic, but basically assumes there are different worlds and each anime style has its own world. such as, Clannad, Air, and Kanon would all be in one world. Ouran and Fruits Basket would be in another world. this is a coinciding of worlds. This is just the introduction of my OC from this world, bear with it, it should get more interesting when she meets the characters. **

Technically, today should be the best day of my life, or something like that. I'm finally reaping the benefits of my long hours of work, and getting promoted in the company I work for. Well, at least, I'm 99% sure I'm getting promoted. My boss has hinted at it for weeks and then announced a company dinner on the 28th of February, which would be today. He was a little more than obvious about the matter.

I slipped on my black dress shoes and checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked okay. Black halter top dress, stockings, shoes, makeup, yes all was in order. I stared at my reflection. What was wrong with me? I'm about to get promoted to the position I've worked towards for two years, and yet, I feel…nothing. No excitement, no nervousness, no sadness, absolutely nothing. It's as if the promotion means nothing to me, even though I've turned down so many opportunities, making this promotion the most important priority in my life. But thinking about it now… why had I wanted this so badly? It wasn't a special job, just a simple office business, managing bank loans and whatnot. There was nothing fun or exciting about it. I got the job because when I started, I needed the money to pay my high school tuition. My dad had connections so they gave me a trial period to see if I was worth their time. My boss was impressed, and I was hired, and I've been working there ever since.

Now I'm a senior, graduation is coming up, and all I do is work and do homework and then work again. It all seemed worth it, as I went by thinking about the future I was working towards. And yet there was always a nagging in the back of my consciousness, which only turned up inside my dreams. A nagging…

No, I forced the feelings away and proceeded out the door, into my car, and to the dinner party.

"Roya! Good to see you," one after the next, I greeted my co-workers. Most were about twice my age or more; I was the office baby, but since my work was advanced for years, people treated me with respect.

The night progressed and finally my boss stood, and gave a short speech, welcoming everyone and then announcing what everyone knew was the point of the evening; my promotion. I went through the motions, blushing, smiling, standing, accepting, hugging my boss awkwardly, then saying thank you to the millions of compliments that followed the rest of the night.

By the time I got back to my apartment, I was exhausted. Kicking off my shoes, I flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. So I got promoted, now I would earn more money and have more responsibility. I was working to get money, to save money, to invest in my future, which would be full of more working for more money for even later into the future. Would the cycle ever end? What was the point? By the time I would ever spend this money, I would be either getting my diaper changed, or being old or fat or something. A good retirement would be nice, but also, I noted, rather depressing and pointless.

And now, that nagging returned, and for once I allowed it to seep in, and overwhelm me. What was that feeling? It left my stomach feeling empty and bloated all at once, and drained every ounce of energy and momentum I had. But the name of it, just evaded me. I couldn't put a word to it, all I knew is that it was unpleasant, and its sour taste always seemed to be with me. It left me feeling cold and empty, and somewhat wistful; dreaming of what a life could be like… a world that wasn't so…

And then it hit me. Loneliness, yes, that is what it must be. Loneliness. If only there was a world that I could escape to that wasn't so alone, and so empty. Where someone would care for me, and I could be with people, and smile a real smile about something silly, a joke or a situation. I wanted friends, I wanted to have people in my life who made getting out of bed every morning worth it. I had tried to drown out this longing by working so hard, but now, as all my work paid off, I felt more empty than ever before. And on a night like tonight, my birthday night, all I wanted was a taste of happiness. A chance to understand what it could be like, the feeling of excitement, and happiness.

I curled up, my eyes dry, as the loneliness deprived me of tears. Instead I laid there silently, I hadn't cried since I was little, the day my mom left us. My dad raised me, but was never around. As a result, I was forced to grow up fast, and found it difficult to communicate with my peers even though it was something I always dreamed of doing. I was unable to keep friends for very long, if I ever managed to make one. Everything would go alright, and then they'd ask that question, trying to get me to open up to them about my feelings. And that was too much for me, I would shut down, because otherwise I was scared I would cry. I watched my father come home every night, hours past midnight, drunk and sobbing. Even though he held down a job during the day, nighttime I would lie awake in my bed as I heard him crying and yelling my mom's name in his drunken slur. I pretended I didn't know, but I did. It was listening to him, when I made myself promise to never cry again. I had to be strong. That is what led to my early departure from home, to this small apartment.

Now I covered my face with my pillow, miserable and deflated.

"please," I whispered, "Take me to another place. Somewhere else, a place of happiness, full of laughter, and friends. Take me to that place. The place where dreams come true."

...


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Chapter Two: A New World**

The next time I opened my eyes, there was sunlight streaming through the window onto the floor next to my bed. I groaned; had I really fallen asleep in my dress with my makeup on? I was sure to break out with acne if I didn't wash my face soon. I got up, my vision still somewhat blurry, and made my way to the bathroom. My apartment felt strange today, and looked different too, although I couldn't quite understand what it was.

Yawning, I splashed water onto my face, applying face wash, then rinsing. How odd… even my face felt different today, and I felt as though half my body weight had disappeared. After drying my face, I glanced back at the mirror, checking for a breakout. For a few seconds my brain didn't register what I was seeing. The face of a very drowsy anime looking girl was staring back at me. It was sort of funny, she had my same eye color and hair color, only she was, well, anime. What was she doing in my mirror? I looked behind me quickly… and the anime girl turned around at the same time. There was no one behind me. I turned back. So did she. The surprise on her face was just as genuine as the surprise I felt. My heart was racing, and my confusion growing.

I stuck out my tongue, and the girl stuck hers out too. I raised my right arm, and so did the girl. Finally I leaned closely in, her copying me, until we were nose to nose. I reached up and touched my face. She touched her face. I traced the outline of it with my fingertips and slowly the truth dawned on me. This… girl… this was me.

My enormous eyes grew wide in shock and I backed away slowly. What was going on? I quickly ran to my closet. All my clothes were there, only, they were all my new size, what was I… size negative ten or something? I never knew it was possible to be this thin. I started to panic. I couldn't just live like this, I had no clue what happened, and what would I tell everyone?

"Don't worry guys, it was just some MAJOR cosmetic surgery. And liposuction. And bone restructure. Hey but it's my life, I'll live it beautifully. Sono Bello!" yeah so not happening. I sighed, and changed into my largest sweats, trying to hide my size zero body. I was freakishly skinny and I may as well break my new image in fragments; hair, eyes, rest of my face, my skinny body could come later.

Peaking outside, the breath caught in my throat. _Where am I? _The sky was unusually bright blue, the clouds bright. The trees were full of color, and flowers grew everywhere. My apartment was here.. only… it appeared my apartment was a house. And my city? Forget about it, it wasn't anywhere to be seen. Everything was brilliantly colored, wind wisped through the nature delicately, and the sun emanated a kind of warmth I never knew existed.

I opened the door and the breeze blew through my tousled light brown hair. I cautiously put one foot out, and then the other, and there I was. Standing in this brilliant world full of color, fringed with a subtle yet constant hint of hope. What was this place? It looked like a scene from those anime shows my friends used to watch. Only, more beautiful, and much more real. Unless… I chuckled to myself… did I really just wonder that? But what else could it be? It had to be.

_To a place where dreams come true._ I had said. And now this? Where was this? Even in my dreams, I had never pictured a place like this.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind" I said to no one. And yet, I was drawn to this place. I started walking down the road, into the woods for a while, then down a long hill. At the base I looked up and there were a few buildings a block or so away. I could see if anyone could help me out in any case.

The first building I encountered was what looked like a bakery. I shrugged, I may as well go in and see what I can find. Opening the door, I was relieved to discover I wasn't the only anime looking person. There was a woman there with long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail smiling at me.

"Why hello there, welcome to the Furukawa Bakery! How can I help you today?" I blinked.

"Uh… this might sound a little odd, but I'm new here and I was wondering if you could please tell me where..uh…exactly this is?" Her smile only grew.

"Of course, this is the town Hikarizaka. And where are you from?"

"Uh.. I'm from Seattle…" my voice trailed off as I realized it was no use to try to explain. It probably didn't exist in this world, wherever it was. She laughed, "Well, I'm afraid I can't give you directions, but you're welcome to stay here if you need to. We love company! My name's Furukawa Sanae, by the way."

"Oh, thanks for the offer. I'm Roya," I reached out to shake her hand but realized she wasn't about to do that, instead she bowed a little, so I copied her motions, "I'm going to look around town, but I'll most likely see you again later," I smiled. I stepped outside, just as a guy was stepping in. Needless to say, we had quite the collision.

"Hey!" he yelled as the grocery bag he was carrying was thrown on the ground, scattering groceries all over. I was knocked against the wall, and after regaining composure I immediately helped him gather his belongings.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said, standing. He was about a foot taller than me, with bluish black hair and blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, before proceeding to leave the Bakery when I saw a package of romen soup had fallen unnoticed outside. I picked it up and turned back to him, "Hey you dropped this."

"More like you knocked it out of my bag," he muttered and I sighed. "Look, you don't have to be so hung up over it. It was an accident." He shrugged, "Whatever. I'm just glad I'm not the one who ripped my pants falling." My eyes grew wide in embarrassment. I had ripped my pants? I looked down quickly, checking all over for the hole. Which didn't exist.

"Rude," I said, "nice one."

"I try."

"I'm Roya." I said and he paused a second, looking at me, before he shook his head a little,

"Okazaki," he said, "Tomoya Okazaki."


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Roya

**Chapter Three: strange Roya**

**Tomoya's POV**

Who was that frumpy girl? I had never seen a girl wear such baggy clothes before, and I had to admit, it was a little disconcerting. And she didn't go to my school, I was sure of that. All of the girls I know wear miniskirts or something of that kind, and there was this completely confident girl, wearing… sweatpants? This day was turning out to be bizarre, and what's more, she introduced herself using only her first name. No sense of formality whatsoever. And what kind of girl calls a guy out so bluntly, saying "rude" and the like. What's more, she was so unphased by his prank it was almost intimidating.

"Who is that girl?" I asked Sanae, and she shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. She just walked in here a couple minutes before you got here. She looked terribly confused, the poor thing." I looked back out the door for a few seconds before asking where Nagisa was. I didn't even have to ask, it was just routine, I already knew she was upstairs working on the script for the drama club.

Knocking on her door I called out, "Nagisa? Can I come in?"

"Sure," I entered and sat next to her where she sat writing beside her table, "what was all the commotion about downstairs, Okazaki?" she asked, looking up.

"A strange girl ran into me on her way out of the shop," I answered, and she looked confused.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. She said her name was Roya."

"Only Roya? She didn't mention her last name?"

"No, like I said, she was strange."

"Oh... well I hope I get to meet her sometime, she can't be all that strange, Okazaki. You're so harsh sometimes."

I shrugged, "whatever. How's the script coming along?" I tried to keep listening to her summary but found my mind wandering back to Roya and our encounter. Something about her was familiar. As though I had seen her before, but no, I couldn't have. I would definitely have remembered. But still… something was bothering me about her. After Nagisa was done explaining things to me, I excused myself and left the house, leaving a note informing the family I was going on a walk and would be back. Walking always helped me think clearly.

It would be even better if it was nighttime, but unfortunately it was only the mid afternoon. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked through the town streets aimlessly, trying to place what was so unsettling about Roya. I decided to walk back past the bakery and in the other direction for a change of scenery. It was more secluded that way in any case. I generally didn't go there because I was too lazy to walk up that long hill, but today just seemed like the right day to go there.

At the top of the hill, I stopped for a minute and surveyed the town. It used to be so small, and now it seemed everything was changing. I hated this town, despite my good friends here, my life felt so pointless. Helping all the girls with their issues at school was nice, but in a way it felt like empty work. A mask I put on, hoping they wouldn't see in, hoping that by helping them heal, I would somehow be healed.

I turned my back on it and continued into the forest path, silently listening to the life around me. And that's when I saw it. A house I never knew existed, sitting in a clearing up ahead. I frowned and stared at it for a minute before continuing on to investigate. Who lived here? I looked through the windows, which were dark. It didn't look like anyone was home. I was about to leave, when I heard a voice coming from behind the house.

"…So if I'm in another world… That means, I don't have to work anymore. Or at least at that office place, ugh, good riddance. Wow, I guess I really am lonely. You're talking to yourself Roya. What is this? I should get a dog so I at least can talk to someone and not look so crazy. What do dogs even look like here? Are they as cute as the boys are here?" here the voice exploded into whimsical giggles, "What am I even saying? Yeah clearly you need a dog. Or even better, a cat. You can be the creepy cat woman who wears sweatpants in the woods." More laughter.

I grimaced, was she really telling herself jokes and laughing at them? I recognized the voice immediately even before she spoke her own name. I continued to listen,

"Still… How can I be so lonely still… even now?" her laughter had faded, and her voice took a more serious tone, "If I thought people were impossible back home… I don't have a clue what to say to people here." There was a silence before her lighter voice broke through once more, "cats are looking more and more appealing" she chuckled and then sighed, "well at least there's hope. And a lot less stress." I heard her footsteps start getting closer to where I was, so I quickly turned and hurried away, hoping to get away without her knowing I was there. Except then there had to be a potted plant conveniently in my way and of course I didn't see it and smashed it like an idiot.

The footsteps instantly froze, "H-hello? Is someone there?" I winced and turned around as Roya jumped out from behind the house with a shovel, her eyes wide in fright. As soon as she saw me, she breathed a sigh of relief, and her grip on the shovel loosened.

"Tomoya," she looked confused, "what are you doing here?"

My mouth was dry. Think, Tomoya, think.

"I was taking a walk, and saw the house. Didn't know it was yours. Sorry," I said truthfully, _I didn't know you talked to yourself this much either, _I added to myself, also truthfully.

"Well. Now you know," she said, resting the shovel against the side of the house, "how long have you been here?"

"Oh I just got here, sorry about the plant." She surveyed the pile of broken pot pieces and shrugged, "Whatever. I guess we're even now." There was an awkward silence before she looked back up at me, "hey want some water or something?" I started decline the offer, but then I remembered what she had said before to herself, how she was lonely, and I decided to accept.

"Sure," I shrugged, "Guess I have time." Her face visibly brightened.

"Awesome, come on in," she smiled, opening the door for me. _Well I guess helping one more girl out with her problems won't be that unusual,_ I thought. And yet I felt that somehow it wasn't as simple as that.

I had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Silence and a Movie

**Chapter Four: Silence and a Movie**

**Roya's POV**

Had he heard me talking to myself? I couldn't help but wonder. My initial relief to see Tomoya instead of some rapist in the front yard had quickly turned to embarrassment as I realized I had just been in a monologue for the past 30 minutes to myself. Imagining him hearing me was just a little uncomfortable for me. Still, I was happy for the company.

He sat across the table from me, drinking a glass of ice water, while I desperately tried to think of a good topic for conversation. I had to be quick; I was only safe so long as he did the talking and I did the listening. But still. I didn't want to interrogate the poor guy.

"So tell me about this town," I volunteered, "I'm new here, and I know next to nothing about it."

"Well… personally I don't care for it myself but its okay I guess," He looked out the window, "Still, I can't wait to get out of here."

"What's so bad about the town? It seemed nice enough to me," I hoped it didn't come across as insensitive as that sounded.

"When I was little, this town was much smaller. It was better, I don't know," he was clearly lying but I knew better than to call him out on it. I was all too familiar about lying myself out of opening up. And I could respect that. I sat staring down at the table for a minute before he broke the silence, "So where do you come from?"

Failure. How had I given him the silent gap to turn this back on me? I had gotten so good back at home, at faking interest in the person's passions to get through a conversation with relatively no information exchanged about my personal life. But for some reason, talking with Tomoya made me feel strangely introspective and quiet. Dang it.

"Oh, It's like across the world," I stammered.

"I'm not an idiot, I know geography if you were wondering. Where?" He pressed, and I shifted in my seat. Why was he so interested anyways?

"somewhere," I shot back even more nonspecifically. He sighed, "we're getting nowhere are we?"

"mm," I shrugged, "Guess not."

There was a silence as both of us came to the mutual realization that we both had the same tactic and were both trying to keep the other in the spotlight. Neither of us was eager to open up, or share personal information. So we remained in a somewhat stubborn silence.

But even though he wouldn't tell me what was on his mind, and I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, I still found something in me warmed by his presence there next to me. It was enough just to know that out of anything he could be doing, he was spending his time in this room with me. Even if we weren't talking, and he was almost a complete stranger, underneath the awkwardness I felt a glow of newfound happiness.

Unknown to me, a slight smile escaped my heart onto my lips and Tomoya looked annoyed, "Well whatever. I guess I'll be going then, thanks for the water." He stood and briskly walked towards the door. As he reached for the door handle, something came over me.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked. He paused, and turned back in surprise.

"Seriously?" He looked as confused as I felt, and I nodded.

"Yeah. We can watch something you like, or whatever." I felt color rising in my cheeks, I never put myself out there like this.

He hesitated, glancing back at the door, and then decisively walked towards me, "Sure."

A few minutes later, Tomoya was sitting on my couch as I searched my shelves for a DVD in my collection he deemed worthy to view. Most of them were romantic dramas or romantic comedies, my personal favorites, but he told me comedies or thrillers were the only kind he liked. I finally caught sight of one that seemed to have less romance than the others, and mostly pure comedy, so I chose it and put it in the player.

Taking a seat next to him, I pressed the button and the movie began to play. I knew the day was seemingly pointless to him right now, and he was probably frustrated I would tell him next to nothing about myself. But as he sat there chuckling every now and again, what he didn't know, was that in its own way, this time with him was a way of opening up to him. Not so much on an information basis, but in the sense that he was experiencing a moment with me that I rarely had with anyone. I never watched movies with other people; I always watched them alone if I felt extremely emotional in any sense, happy or sad. It helped me regain my composure, and forget about myself, even if only for an hour. It was a very personal thing to me, watching a movie. It was a time I felt the most, and now I was sharing that time with him. There was no way he would know that, but I did. That's what mattered.

I just didn't feel comfortable telling him all about myself. I wasn't good at talking or expressing myself or relaying information. Even if was just where I was from, I was just that messed up. But that was okay; I felt we were somewhat similar in that sense. I was grateful to be sitting here next to him, just soaking up the kindness I felt extended towards me.

The movie ended much too quickly, and Tomoya stood and stretched, checking the watch he wore on his left hand.

"I'm gonna go," he said, moving towards the door. I stood, watching him leave.

"Seeya," I called after him. The door was shut for a minute before it opened again and he stuck his head back inside,

"Hey…I have a movie back home I'd like you to see. Mind if I bring it over tomorrow?"

I was shocked as I shook my head, and just as suddenly, he disappeared and the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Nagisa

**Hang in there, fruits basket is coming, I swear :) **

**Chapter Five: Nagisa**

**Tomoya's POV**

Well that was strange. I walked along the same path I had travelled up hours previously, hands in my pockets and my thoughts in the air. It was late evening now; the sun had set a little while ago. Roya had shown me an average movie, but the movie wasn't the strange part. It was the fact I just spent an entire afternoon with a complete stranger and she was still just as much a stranger to me now as before. We hadn't said much at all, other than sarcastic short comments, or deciding what to do. It was foreign to me, since generally girls had a tendency to open up to me on a whim. But Roya wouldn't even tell me where she was from. I guess it was an ego blow, and that's why I was so motivated to go back the next day, to try and get her to answer a question; even if it was only asking what her favorite color was, it would be something.

And even though we didn't seem to get along that well, and we hardly talked, I still felt that in some odd way, she found the uncomfortable silence enjoyable. She was just so different from everyone I knew, it somewhat fascinated me. But it was more than that, the feeling that she was familiar, that I knew her, plagued my consciousness. Where had I seen those green eyes before?

"HEY PUNK!" Akio ambushed me from behind the counter, "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?! DON'T GO RUNNIN' OFF LIKE THAT WITH NO WARNING, YA HEAR ME? YOU GOT SANAE ALL WORRIED AND STUFF!"

"I left a note, you realize," I was used to his outbursts, "and watcha calling me a punk for, old man?"

"ARGHH! Just for that you have to face the ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT OF DOOM!" he held out a tray of weird disproportionate pastries, "EAT IT ALL!" He commanded, then burst into satanic laughter.

"You know, Sanae won't like-" I started when a voice behind me cut me off,

"So that's what you think of my bread? That it's the ultimate punishment of doom? I see how it is!" Sanae took off out the front door sobbing and Akio glared at me before shoving his mouth full of pastries and running after her screaming, "NOOOOO! I RUFFFFF YUURRR REEEED!"

I shook my head, then continued up the stairs to the guest room I was staying in. Akio and Sanae were putting me up for a while, until I decided I wanted to move out, hopefully on my own.

I laid back on my futon yawning. I wondered what Roya was doing about now… I had this sense that once I got to know where she was from, it would somehow help me. I had no idea how, or why this would be the case, but still. Spending time with her, even though it was awkward, gave me unexplainable hope. It was kind of new for me, since I've thought my life was somewhat pointless, giving up on studying and usually just sort of going with the flow. I hadn't even considered that I needed help, but I guess I always subconsciously needed it. The world was a cold place, constantly changing and hardly ever for the good.

There was a timid knock on the door, "Okazaki? Can I come in?" It was Nagisa. I smiled, "sure," and the door slid open, revealing her in her Dango pajamas. She sat by my table and hugged her knees close to her.

"I was just wondering if you're feeling okay. You didn't seem too happy today." I saw her blush as she focused her eyes on the patterns on her pants.

"I'm fine. I had a lot on my mind I guess. Don't worry about it," I passed her concerns off as lightly as I knew how.

"Oh… Okay, well I guess then you should know I finished the script today," she smiled and looked up at me.

"That's wonderful! Can I read it?"

"Well, I would say yes, but I want all of us to read it tomorrow during our drama meeting," she looked genuinely apologetic and I nodded, "Yeah that sounds better, you're right." I paused a second before adding, "Well since you took your bath already, I guess I'd better take mine."

"Okay, goodnight then," we both stood and as I walked towards the door she piped up again, "Okazaki?" I turned around, "Mm? What is it?"

"I just… I just wanted to say that I know whatever is on your mind is your business, but whatever it is, I hope you're okay."

"Don't worry about me, Nagisa," I opened the door, "I'll be fine. You should get some rest, you don't want to get sick again."

"I'm sorry, you're right," she took a step towards me and bowed a little, "I'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded and she slipped past me and into her room, as I walked by and to the bathroom.

As I stripped down and sunk into the hot water, I sighed. Nagisa was always worrying over me, it was sweet of her, but sometimes felt a little invasive. I was helping her out re-establishing the drama club and we finally got approval. Now we worked on the play every day, little by little it was coming along. I didn't mind since I was only running lights, and it made me happy to see her glowing in happiness as she made plans for what we needed to do in order to get ready. When she talked about it, her usual aura of self consciousness disappeared and confidence shone through.

I would never admit it, but I was very attached to Nagisa. It started out small, but the more she was by my side, the more it was difficult to imagine being without her. Even when confronted with this new girl Roya, the strangest girl in the world I was positive, I couldn't get Nagisa out of the corner of my mind. I always wanted to help people, but helping Nagisa was a particular passion of mine. I just wanted her to be happy.

But because of that fact, I hid my feelings as best I could. She could never know, because I… I was just a delinquent. What sort of future could I give her? I would make it on my own, but I didn't want to disappoint her. The way I was living now, I was nothing but disappointment.

Actually, Roya helped me appreciate Nagisa even more. Nagisa was much more open, and warm welcoming. She was the type of girl who lit up a room just by being in it. I smiled as I thought of her, the way she smiled, and the way she always considered everyone's feelings above her own.

If only… But no, I pushed the thought away from me. She would never be mine, it was best that way. For both of us.


	6. Chapter 6: An Orange Surprise

**Chapter Six: An Orange Surprise**

There was no getting around it; Tomoya was endlessly persistent. Every day since that first movie watching adventure, he showed up at my house with another movie to watch. We would sit, relax, and he would always ask me random questions which I found great delight in not answering. Each day he seemed more and more determined to find out about me, and each day I grew more and more determined to keep it to myself.

But then the day came, where he arrived at my house and he was quiet. He knocked on my door and I let him in as usual. But instead of his usual cheerful greeting question, he silently walked to the player, popped the DVD in, sat on my couch, and sighed; staring blankly at the screen. I frowned, walking over and curling up across the couch from him. We watched the movie, but I was distracted the whole time wondering what was wrong. After weeks of refusing to open up to him, I blushed as I realized I now had no right to ask him to open up to me. Instead, I sat quietly and pretended to be involved in the movie.

It was a strange movie, one I felt I'd seen before. But that couldn't be right. It was a drama, which I found out of character for Tomoya. A bit into it, I glanced over at him and saw the vacant expression on his face. Was he even paying attention? I found my heart doing a weird twist inside me as I imagined for a moment what it would be like to open up to him; to expose my secrets for the first time. What would it feel like to be vulnerable and lay my soul out there for him to see?

Something in me urged me forward, to just do it, but something deeper advised me to wait. But why? Tomoya could be trusted. He should know how I felt; he deserved to know after all his efforts. I wanted to let him in, but still that voice held me back _wait for him_. Who? Tomoya? Even so, I bit my lip and held the words back. My soul screamed for healing and companionship, and it was something else. I wanted to help him, I sensed something was deeply amiss for him, but I couldn't understand what it could be.

At last the movie ended, and we both sat silently on my couch for a while, the DVD repeating a piano piece on the menu at least five times before Tomoya let out a long sigh, reached out, grabbing a pillow and pulling it into his chest. He leaned backward and stared at the ceiling, as I watched the DVD screen. I wanted to say something; I was frustrated that even now no words would come. I wanted to tell him everything; I wanted him to tell me everything. But there was something in the way he looked, something that told me this moment we had together; the time we spent together, it was fleeting. This was a moment which would pass, and was not mine to hold onto or to keep. For that reason, my silence was held.

I didn't doubt I could trust Tomoya, but I didn't want to burden him, and more than that, if I opened up to him I didn't think I could handle losing him.

"Pretend…" Tomoya broke the silence, "Pretend you had this friend, and say he liked you. Would you want him to tell you how he feels, even if…? That is, as the guy, should I tell her, I mean to say, I feel that she's the most amazing person and I-"

"Tell her," I cut in, "You have to be honest. Otherwise, you might lose her and always regret it."

He looked back down and straight at me, "I can't."

"Why not?" What made him decide to open up to me all at once like this?

"Look, I'm only telling you this 'cause she's sick. Very sick, and I.." his voice broke, "The doctors don't know if she'll get better. I haven't told her how I feel cause I can't give her what she deserves in life. And why should I tell you? I don't know, but look, I'm sick of not saying anything. We go through this every time, and I guess you won right? I don't care anymore. I just… I don't know what to do. I want to save her, I want to help her… I don't know what to do." He hung his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

My eyes were wide and my brow furrowed in shock and desperation, "I- I'm so sorry Tomoya. I-" I was silent for a while before slowly and surely continuing, "First of all, I think you have it backwards," He snapped his head up, "You think you can't give her what she deserves? And what do you think that is? Money? A nice house? A good reputation? That seems pretty messed up to me. What do you want more than anything? And me? And every other human out there? To be loved. It's simple. We want to be loved and to be known, even if we can't admit it, or even bring ourselves to open up. Even if we're scared, or weak. And this girl, whoever she is, she is loved, but now she's sick and doesn't even have the comfort or motivation of knowing that is the truth. If you love her, then love her. That's the only way you can help her, not by sitting here with me worrying. You have to tell her, Tomoya. Because once you've lost love, the kind of love I sense in you right now, it can't be replaced. Fight for it. The love in your heart will be enough for her; it will be more than enough." I finished, and realized my voice had grown louder towards the end, almost violent. I didn't know where all those words suddenly sprung from, it was the most I've ever said to him at one time. He looked as stunned as me, his eyes wide, "That's gotta be the most I've ever heard out of you." he interjected, "But on a more serious note, thank you. I'll have to think about it. But I think you're right, and what you said, it's weird, but it gave me hope, you know? I haven't had that in a while." I smiled a little, and we were silent again for a while.

Again, I wanted to tell him everything, but again I knew it wasn't my time, it wasn't his to know.

"Anyways, I'm gonna be going," He stood and walked to the door, "Again, Roya, thank you."

And with that, he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

I was glad to help Tomoya, but ever since, he stopped visiting as regularly. I assumed things had turned out well concerning him and that girl, whoever it was. We never talked about it, rather acted like nothing had happened that night.

I had enrolled in his school for the new quarter, the spring quarter, and that was coming up in a week, but meanwhile I had time to kill. I looked forward to Tomoya's visits, but they were scarce, and I needed something to do. I spent the days wandering the city, gardening, trying to make friends, but never really succeeding. Life was different here, and yet, I had no one from the other world to miss. I grew used to my new body and clothes and lifestyle, and though I felt hope, I also felt lonely. Somehow I didn't feel this was a dream come true, life had interesting definition of these things. I talked to myself way too often, always reminding myself how I needed to get a cat or something. Irony seems to share life's sense of humor. It was a rainy cold morning when the knock came on my door.

I opened it, and there was Tomoya, umbrella over his head, basket tucked under his arm.

"Hey," he smiled, "I wanted to drop this by for you, as a sort of thank you. She got better," he was beaming, "Anyways, I wanted to thank you again for your advice. I haven't exactly told her, but she's better, and that's what really matters." I took the basket from his hands, and thanked him, "Well I've gotta run, Sunohara has some crazy plans he needs me for, but I'll see you later okay?" I nodded, and closed the door as he started to walk away.

A present for me? What could he have possibly bought me? I set the basket on the table and unlatched it, opening the lid. An orange blur flew out, sending me flying backwards in surprise. What _was _that? And then I saw it, a long orange tail peeking out from behind the couch. Was that… a

_Cat? _

I felt color rising in my cheeks, Tomoya must have heard my long monologue all those weeks ago after all. And he was so crazy, he actually bought me a cat? Seriously?

He had to be kidding. How could he know I actually did want one? Well, I guess Tomoya was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. Or maybe he did it as mean joke, either way, I felt a strange happiness wash over me, and I knelt down smiling.

"Here, kitty kitty," I snapped my fingers and clicked my tongue, "come here good little kitty."

For a moment, I saw two red eyes glare at me from the shadows, the next second the cat stepped forward into the light and I was able to see it clearly. It didn't look very friendly, more annoyed than anything if that was possible, "I'm not gonna hurt you," I crooned in a baby voice. For a second the cat stared at me, then,

"Well there's no tellin what Im gonna do to ya if ya don't stop making all those dumb sounds."

_What was that?! _Did he… There was no mistaking it.

My cat could talk.


	7. Chapter 7: Crap I talked

**Chapter Seven: Crap. I talked.**

**Kyo's POV**

It started out as any normal evening would; the rat and I fighting, then Tohru's cooking, followed by my stargazing. I was lying there, staring up into the bright darkness, the stars overwhelming. As I looked up at the window to the universe, I found myself wondering once again what my life would be like somewhere else; somewhere where I could be loved and accepted. To be where I wasn't abnormal for being the cat; a place where I didn't lose against that damn rat for once. Was there even such a world out there? A world where I wouldn't be locked up, where I could live freely, without a burden? Tohru had added much love to my world, but even she looked at me with disdain every once in a while, I was sure of it.

Contemplating life; why did I even bother? It wasn't going to change anything. Everything that would be was already foretold, at least, for me. Most people have the luxury of not knowing what their future entailed, but not me. I was going to be locked up for my whole life; one room, four walls, one me. Forever and ever.

I sighed, glaring, seething in anger at how helpless I was to change anything. If only, if only…

_Shall I take you away? _What was that? A voice from nowhere, ringing inside my head. _To a place where dreams come true?_

My eyes were wide in confusion. A place where what? What kind of crap was this? A random girl voice in my head asking me a creepy question? I must have been going insane, and I wasn't even locked up yet. And yet, what she said, had a strange sense of power in it. As if a voice in my head could solve my life problems. I smirked and looked down, "hmph, yeah right. Whatever" but inside, I heard my subconscious voice without my consent, "If only." I crossed my arms in defiance, "Whatever," I said again.

"Kyo?" I sat up to find that Tohru had popped up on the roof like she did so often, "what are you thinking about this time?"

"what? Aoh- beating that damn rat, duh. What else?" I closed my eyes, leaning back once more.

"Well it's getting late, you know, I don't want you to get a cold," she smiled, "Cause I'd have to make you leek soup."

"That stuff is the devil," I shuddered and winced, "don't worry, I won't get sick," I stood and started to climb down, "But even if I did get sick, I'm not eating that nasty stuff." She giggled and climbed down after me, "I figured you might say that."

After saying goodnight to her, I made my way to my room, only stopping in surprise as I heard Yuki's voice coming from his room, softly yet shaking. What was that rat talking to himself for? No one was around, so no one would know if I stopped to listen.

"Even so, even with Tohru here, I wish there was something I could do. Some place I could go, where I could get away from my fate, and from him. Life without him torturing me, a place where I could make a future not mapped before me. What could that be like?"

I got bored and continued down to my room, closing the door after me and falling back on my bed. So he was having a pity party? Pathetic. As I drifted off, I forgot thought by thought, until only one remained. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, or a memory, but it flashed before my eyes. A smile, a girl smiling at me. A smile that brought rays of light into my heart, and warmed me with a warmth I'd never felt before. And just as suddenly, she disappeared and I fell into a deep sleep full of scattered thoughts and random dreams.

_Ouch. What keeps hitting my head? What idiot is throwing stuff at me? It's cold… and…and…WET. _My eyes shot open, what the hell was going on? How was I outside? I looked up, my vision blurred for a second, then they cleared up and I jumped up. Where the hell was I? And why the hell was it raining?! I turned to my right a little, then more, as I searched for anything to clue me in. And just when there wasn't anything recognizable, there was.

He was sitting a few feet behind me, still sleeping. _Eugh! Why is HE with me? _was this Tohru's idea of a sick joke? I started punching the surrounding trees in fury. It wasn't funny, I was cold, wet, and stuck with the damn rat on top of it all. He began to stir in his sleep and I growled. Whatever the case was, I couldn't handle being around Yuki for the time being. I began running, what way I had no clue, but away from him.

It started raining harder and there was no shelter in sight, just endless woods. Everything had a different feel to it here, one I didn't know. I was getting more stressed as I realized everything here was brighter, and more vibrant, and the overall feel was different. Where was I? I couldn't answer that. I had fallen asleep, and then… and then…. "ARGHH!" I yelled, completely frustrated and stopped, my hand against a tree supporting my weight as I stopped to catch my breath, "Not funny Shigure, come out now," I raged, hoping to see his laughing face pop out of a tree no matter how annoying it was, "Jokes over." Silence. No one popped out; I was still alone. Fear began to seize me, and I hated it. Rain drenched me, and I've never cared for rain, in fact, I despise it.

"No," I said under my breath as I saw my skin beginning to get more orange and felt my transformation taking place, "I don't want to-" _poof_ before I could say anything more, I was a cat. I felt ashamed and defeated, as this was stress induced and I always fought against transforming to the best of my abilities.

I plodded on, waiting for some visible sign of shelter. And that's when I saw it; an actual road, heading down a long slope. My ears perked up immediately and I began running again, only down this long hill. At the bottom I saw a few shops on the outskirts of what I assumed to be a town. One of them had steam coming out of the chimney and as I got closer I realized it smelled delicious too.

Without thinking twice about the chances of being seen transforming, I ran to the door of the shop and began frantically throwing myself at it. _Thump thump thump,_ I didn't care if I sounded like a dying fish, I just needed in, a place to be dry and maybe get some warm milk.

Then it opened, and a guy looked down at me. He was a weird looking guy; dark blue hair with blue eyes. He blinked a couple times before getting a look on his face I really didn't like. This idiot was totally up to something. Without saying anything, he picked me up and brought me inside. I decided to play dumb and not say anything unless he started to try something. Maybe that way they'd give me food without questioning why I was there in the first place.

It was warm inside, and I began drying immediately. The guy poured me a bowl of cream and then sat at the table next to me, resting his head against his hand as he watched me drink it. Was this guy creepy or what?

"I know exactly who could use having you around," he said quietly, pretty sure it was directed toward me. I didn't bother responding in any way, the cream was far too good, "Nagisa, come look what the weather dragged in." He called, and a short auburn haired girl appeared in the doorway.

"awwww, he's so cute, Tomoya," she exclaimed, "But you know Sanae is allergic. We can't keep him here," she looked concerned, "what are you going to do with him?"

"I think I'm going to give him to a friend of mine," there was that smirk of pleasure on his face which made me increasingly uncomfortable.

"Alright, but wait till the rain stops," she said, then approached me, "hey sweet kitty, how are you? Was it so cold outside?"

This was one of the most crappy parts of being a cat, being patronized by surrounding people. I was about to look at her disdainfully when I felt her arms wrap around me and I was swept off my feet. I was about to squirm away from her, but stopped as I realized that could mean they would throw me out the door again. Instead, I denied my existence as she held onto me, scratching me all over and speaking to me like she would a baby. Idiot.

At last the rain let up and the sun broke through the clouds. I was dried and much less stressed, but I was trapped in cat form since that dumb girl was holding me the whole time to 'comfort me'.

The guy disappeared briefly and came back with a basket. She handed me to him and he shoved me rudely in it, and I was forced into darkness. I could only hear muffles and the tones between the two of them, saying some sort of mushy stuff before the basket started swinging back and forth. I was being carried over to… where? I sulked in the dark, wondering why the hell I hadn't escaped while I could.

It seemed like hours before I heard a doorbell, and exchange of greetings between the guy and a different girl voice, then finally the basket came to rest on a flat surface, and it was silent for a while. Could I escape? I tried to open the lid, but it was fastened. Crap! Was I stuck in here until someone let me out? I bumped it again and again and again until suddenly it opened as I was springing up once more and I was sent hurdling through the air onto the floor. I saw a nearby couch and ran over to it, hiding behind it, trying to think stuff through.

"Here kitty, kitty," I heard her crooning voice, and turned to see who she was. I only could see halfway up her legs, as the couch blocked the rest of her torso and head. She began clicking her teeth together as if that would magically make me feel the urge to be by her side or something, "come here good little kitty!"

I glared at her. _Is she kidding? _I stepped out in the light to get a better look at her. She had tousled light brown hair and green eyes, wearing some kind of tight black pants with a sweatshirt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said all sickly sweet and stuff. For a second I stared at her, trying to assess my opinion of her, aside from annoyance. The voice was too much for me to bear, and she was completely random. I might transform back at any second cause it had been a while since the other girl was holding me. I knew I should remain silent and try to run, but her tone had gotten the better of me. I opened my mouth and growled.

"Well I might hurt you if ya don't stop making all those dumb sounds."

Crap. I talked.


End file.
